


Expense Reports...?

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [27]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Biotics, Expense Reports, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Paperwork, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day twelve (Fingering) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.Let me tell you the start of this scene has been sitting on my computer for ages now, and this was not where it was headed, at all, but I made it work I think. Thank you all for bearing with me for this challenge; its actually been kind of fun to get out of my comfort zone! Everyone needs a distraction from paperwork and and then...Shenko





	

Alyss found Kaidan sitting in the starboard dormitory on the couch, a datapad in his hands absorbing all of his attention. She smiled and approached him from behind, startling him as she slid her arms around his chest and kissed the outer shell of his ear. He set the datapad on the couch and reached upwards, carefully pulling her over the back of the sofa and settling her into his lap, inhaling the scent of her hair deeply. He loved having her near; it eased his mind to know that he was able to keep an eye on her, her safety in his hands and they actually had a rare moment where the galaxy was actually holding itself together without Commander Shepard at the center.  
  
“What are you doing?” She giggled, as he kissed her cheek and resumed what he was doing.  
  
“Just filling out these Spectre expense reports.” He explained.  
  
Her eyes widened as she stared at the datapad in his hand…he was doing what? It shouldn’t have surprised her that he knew all the rules that came with his new position, he’d always been a straight-laced guy, which was one of the things that attracted her to him in the first place—being the boy scout he was just made him more attractive in her eyes. Kaidan shifted so he was holding her with his left arm around her waist, and picked up the datapad with his right. Alyss scrunched up her nose as she frowned and peered over at it, before snuggling against his side with her head on his shoulder, and one hand resting on his chest. He was warm and smelled really good; she loved having him back onboard the Normandy—it hadn’t been the same without him.  
  
“We’re supposed to fill out expense reports? Why did no one ever tell me this...I’ve been a Spectre for over three years and haven’t filled out a single one...sure I was dead for two but still...” Alyss muttered.

Kaidan chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Why doesn’t it surprise me that you haven’t done any paperwork?”  
  
“Because I prefer to shoot things. Will you fill out mine for me? I’m sure I can think up a reward.” She winked at him.  
  
“How can I refuse? Is it possible for me to get an advance on that payment?”

Alyss giggled and nodded—this was not what she expected when she’d come down to the starboard observatory, but sex with Kaidan was never off the table for her; he always had but to ask.

He grinned at her, tossing the datapad onto the coffee table as he tipped her backwards so her head rested on the arm of the sofa, his lips connecting with hers in a passionate kiss; her hips arching up towards his. She kicked her shoes off in anticipation. Kaidan’s hand lowered the zipper of her N7 hoodie slowly, unwrapping her like she was a present, before slipping his hands up underneath her white tank top she’d been wearing, sliding it up her body, his lips leaving hers momentarily to pull it off over her head. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her miniskirt and her underwear at the same time and peeled them down her legs, leaving her bare, as she fumbled to help him remove his clothes.

Kaidan settled himself onto the couch with her, his chest pressing against hers, his hips off to the side, one of her legs draped around his while the other one dangled off the cushions; she wrapped both arms around his neck, pressing her skin against his, her tongue in his mouth as his left hand slipped behind her head, pulling her lips harder against his. His free hand traipsed across her skin, ghosting over her breasts and her hardened nipples, down the planes of her stomach and between her thighs, rolling her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

Shepard moaned against his lips.

His fingers slipped lower, trailing through the arousal pooled at her entrance, spreading her wetness around before he dipped one finger inside her; feeling her melt into his hand and making him growl low in his throat in approval. A second finger joined the first. He swallowed her gasp as he pulled them out of her slowly and pushing them back inside at the same speed, and curling them at the top of the thrust, hitting her g-spot just right. He knew just what to do to make her feel amazing, and he loved to put it to good use; the sounds she was making were driving him insane with lust. His palm rubbed against her clit, while she continued to rock her hips, riding his fingers greedily, and he could feel the muscles of her inner wall tensing as he sped up his movements. She came apart in his hand.

He groaned as she reached down between them, grabbing his throbbing erection in her hand, already slightly sticky in his current state of arousal.

“I don’t think you’ll be finishing those reports tonight.” She panted.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” He smirked, taking one hardened nipple into his mouth, making her gasp.


End file.
